


Pretend

by pxssessixn



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Denial of Feelings, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssessixn/pseuds/pxssessixn
Summary: "Jack, what was that in the car? Why were you...rubbing on my leg?" Finn asked slowly, his voice an octave higher than normal. Jack smiled a bit, walking closer. Finn looked scared, almost, as he watched Jack near. When Jack's knees were touching his own on the bed, he knew he had no choice.~~This takes place during the MTV Awards from like 2017 or something so yeahAlso it was written in 2018, based around a roleplay I was doing. That's why it's mentioned that Finn has a girlfriend, but you can ignore that.
Relationships: Jack Dylan Grazer & Finn Wolfhard, Jack Dylan Grazer/Finn Wolfhard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Pretend

The awards are almost over, which Jack is more than thankful for. He's been eyeing Finn all night, trying not to make it obvious. Finn is in a leather jacket tonight, and it's throwing Jack off. He's never been to an award show before, but he knows he's not supposed to ogle over his best friend the whole time.

A few months ago, while they were still filming IT, they had a...moment. Jack was being his normal self and trying to kiss Finn on the cheek. He failed at first, but eventually succeeded. They were laughing lightly, their proximity close. Maybe too close?

Finn was just about to stand up when Jack kissed him fully, on the lips. It shocked Finn, and he didn't move at first. When he did, though, he couldn't help but kiss back. Jack moved, kneeling on the bed in front of Finn. They kissed for longer than expected, considering Finn was trying to make himself pull away.

Jack was just placing his hand on Finn's inner thigh when they heard voices. They jumped apart, and Finn immediately went to the bathroom. He made himself look better, not like he was just making out with his best friend.

That happened, and nothing like it ever happened again. They kept everything platonic, and nothing was awkward between them. They told no one, and everything was fine.

Until tonight, of course. Jack hasn't let it leave his mind, and he's dying to do something similar again. Seeing Finn in that leather jacket hasn't helped at all, only made it worse. So, Jack planned to do the same thing tonight, when they're alone. Finn won't like it at first, but Jack will make sure that doesn't last long.

As the awards were closing, Jack started to feel a heavy weight in his lower stomach. Part of him thought it was nerves, but he knew better than that. Everyone saw him wriggling around in his chair, but said nothing. He was practically bouncing with excitement, but no one had to know that. Maybe he just really had to pee.

The awards finally ended, and they finally started to head out after seeing a few more actors and actresses. Jack was having trouble focusing at this point, and his eyes were trained on that jacket of Finn's. He sat in the same place as before, on Finn's lap. Finn didn't think anything of it at first, because they do this quite often. But then Jack started to move more than the car was, and Finn felt something surge through him.

He leaned up, right next to Jack's ear. "What are you doing?" He whispered, praying no one heard him. Jack was unfazed, continuing to subtlety move on Finn's leg.

"I'm not doing anything, Finn." He spoke sweetly, innocently. It once again had a feeling coursing through Finn, but he ignored it. He just kept a straight face for the rest of the car ride. Or, the best straight face possible.

When they were driving normal, Jack would move so subtlety that you'd have to be looking out for it to see it. But when the car bounced or shook, he'd move more, and push down a bit. Finn had a hard time dealing with it, but it wasn't long before the car stopped, meaning Jack stopped. Finn felt relief, but had a feeling that this was far from over.

They walked into the hotel, and they got some bad news.

"Rooms are tight. You'll have to double up. Four to the first room! Sophia, you get your own bed, though."

Great. This is going exactly how Jack hoped.  
You know, except for the Jaeden and Wyatt sharing a room with them. That's a setback.

"Hey, I call sleeping with Wyatt. Jack cuddles too much and Finn once punched me." Jaeden called dibs, and Finn let out a forced laugh. This is nerve wracking, because he knows Jack has something planned. He just can't figure out what.

Once inside their hotel room, they plopped all of their bags down and sighed deeply. It was a long day.

"Hey, we're gonna go get food, then we'll come go to sleep. You guys wanna come?" Wyatt offered, and Finn was about to agree when Jack spoke up.

"No, you guys go ahead. Finn and I already agreed that we're just gonna go to bed, we're insanely tired. Have fun! Keep the kissing to a minimum!" Jack called after them as they left the hotel room. He laughed a bit, then turned to face Finn. Finn was not laughing.

"Jack, what was that in the car? Why were you...rubbing on my leg?" Finn asked slowly, his voice an octave higher than normal. Jack smiled a bit, walking closer. Finn looked scared, almost, as he watched Jack near. When Jack's knees were touching his own on the bed, he knew he had no choice.

Jack wasted no time, leaning down and captured Finn's lips forcefully. Finn was once again surprised, but recovered quicker this time. He started to kiss back, their mouths seeming to mold together perfectly.

Finn quickly started getting hot, so he went to take his leather jacket off. Jack stopped him, holding the jacket closed. He pulled his lips away, starting to kiss down Finn's neck, making Finn start to pant a bit.

"You look so good in this jacket, Finn. Keep it on, please?" He whispered into Finn's ear, then kissed down his neck again. Finn was speechless, just nodding frantically. Jack continued to kiss Finn's neck, but positioned himself differently, which Finn should've seen coming.

There it was. Jack put his legs on either side of one of Finn's legs, and he started to move on it again. Just like before, but not subtlety. It wasn't long before he started to push down on Finn's thigh, rubbing a bit frantically. His hips started bucking, getting out of control. He was now resting his head on Finn's shoulder, and Finn could hear his whimpers loud and clear.

It was his high pitched, long whimper that caused Finn to do what he did. He lightly pushed Jack back, so he was on his back. Jack looked confused, not expecting anything like this. Well, either way, it's happening and he's not complaining. He especially wasn't complaining when Finn decided to pull Jack's coat and dress shirt off.

Finn looks fully down, examining the bulge in Jack's dress pants. He reaches forward and cups it in his hand, making Jack squeak a bit, his hips instinctively bucking up a bit. Finn looked nervously up at Jack, who looked fucked out, his face red and his eyes lidded.

Finn pulled down Jack's dress pants, then slowly did the same to his boxers. This is something he thought he'd never see or do, which is throwing him off a bit. But Jack brings him back to reality with his whimpers.

Finn grazes his fingertips over Jack's dick, making Jack squirm. He has precum already leaking out of his head, and Finn likes it a bit too much. Nonetheless, he grabs hold of Jack's cock, using his thumb to swipe across the head. Jack's sound is marvelous, and Finn loves it so much.

He keeps his thumb there, rubbing it in circles on Jack's tip. Jack is whining and squirming at this point, and Finn decides to do the only thing he knows how to do.

He gathers saliva, opening his mouth to let it pool in his hands. He takes that small bit of spit, and rubs it around on Jack's dick, his own breathing picking up at the feeling of Jack's skin moving under his hand.

Jack immediately starts moaning lightly, his hands clutching the sheets gently between his fingers. Finn then wraps his hand properly around Jack, slowly beginning to pump his hand up and down, his mouth dropping open at the exhilaration he felt. He was enjoying this. A lot. Maybe too much...?

"Oh, Finn..." Jack breathed out suddenly, his voice pleasured and desperate. Finn breathed heavier, leaning down to kiss Jack deeply again, continuing to stroke him slowly. But Jack only moaned more into his mouth, making Finn's dick just that much harder.

"Fuck, you sound good." Finn seemed to growl as he pulled away from the kiss, both of them slightly shocked at the dominant tone Finn held. But Jack only moaned louder when hearing it, so Finn let the feeling consume his body.

He moved his hand faster on Jack, beginning to kiss down his neck at a slow and sensual pace.

"Finn, fucking hell, you're so good at that." Jack babbled aimlessly, his body overwhelmed with pleasure. His first time receiving any sort of pleasure from someone is going amazing and he never wants it to end. But, sadly, it must, because it really IS his first time being pleasured and he can't last long.

Jack's hips began to stutter slightly, something Finn took notice to. The way Jack's face is scrunching up is enough for Finn to know he's close. Finn was so ready, but so NOT ready. He's never seen this, not in person, and he definitely didn't plan on the first time seeing it being his best friend.

"F-Finn, yes! Oh g-god, fu-uck!" Jack choked out, his hips suddenly bucking up into Finn's hand, causing Finn to instinctually move his hand faster. Jack continued to moan and soon came in long spurts, his cum landing on his own stomach, his breathing wild and his toes curled.

"Fuck" Finn muttered to himself while watching it happen. Not only did Jack look absolutely marvelous, but the sight of his cum just made Finn all the more excited. But that's when Jack surprised him AGAIN.

Jack reached down slowly to scoop up some of his cum, quickly moving his finger into his mouth, sucking hard on it and looking at Finn with big eyes. Finn's mouth parted open, his breathing coming out ragged and slightly broken. He examining Jack some more as Jack started to reach for more cum, but Finn stopped him, suddenly leaning down to lick the cum off of Jack's stomach, Jack's mouth dropping open at the sight.

Finn didn't know what he was doing. He was dirty minded as all hell and even tended to sext his girlfriend A LOT, but this was different. This was real and he felt so guilty but so GOOD about it. Jack looks amazing and his cum tastes AMAZING and Finn just can't bring himself to regret his decisions.

"Well fuck, Wolfhard, I did not expect that." Jack spoke up in what seemed to be a teasing tone of voice, putting a wave of...something through Finn. What he said next was something neither of them expected, something that just happened to come out.

"Stop with the teasing and get on your knees, baby." Finn growled his words out harshly, keeping a stiff facial expression as Jack's facial features took a 180.

So, he listened. Finn sat on the edge of the bed, Jack quickly scrambling off the bed and onto the floor in front of Finn. Finn eagerly pulled down his jeans to his knees, then sat back down, nodding at the small boy on the ground. Jack did the same as Finn had earlier, letting spit dribble out into his open hand. He smiled up at the older boy, then reached up to pull Finn's boxers down. Finn lifted his hips off the bed in order to help the boy out, but once his erection popped out, slapping up against his stomach lightly, Jack could no longer move.

"Fuck, Wolfhard, your dick jokes aren't even jokes." He mumbled, reaching up to grab at the dick that was easily seven inches long. Finn couldn't help but smirk, proud that he could do this to Jack. Jack was obviously flustered, his eyes blown wide and his cheeks tinted pink. His mouth was parted as he began to move Finn's dick and Finn just couldn't imagine a better image.

Finn groaned deeply when Jack started to move his hand, watching intently. This was so different from doing it himself, this was so much better. Jack's hand felt like heaven and Finn could've sworn Jack actually _was_ an angel. Although, he highly doubts angels go around giving handies to their best friends. As Jack lets out a small moan and looks up at Finn with wide eyes, though, Finn concludes that angels should start.

"Oh, Jack, you look so good." Finn mumbles out, his eyes fluttering shut for a split second before opening again, him not wanting to miss a second of this. Jack looked almost sad for a second, then Finn moaned and spoke the words that would fix it; "You're so gorgeous."

"C-Can I try something?" Jack rushes out, his cheeks red from the compliment. Finn looks at him with slightly confused eyes, but he concludes that he trusts Jack, so he nods. Jack looks nervous but scoots even closer, leaning forward and slowly placing his mouth on Finn's tip. Finn's entire world begins to spin when feeling Jack's warm, wet mouth around his hard cock. His hands instinctively move to Jack's hair, his fingers tangling into the curls and lightly yanking on them. Jack let's out a small moan, beginning to suck lightly on Finn's head.

"Mmm, baby, fuck." Finn mumbles out, his hands tightening for a second before slowly loosening, not wanting to hurt Jack. Jack loved the pulling, though, which confused him. Why would he like the pain? No idea, but it felt amazing, and he secretly wished Finn would continue.

Jack slowly went a little further down on Finn's dick, but couldn't get far, considering how big he was. No matter how little he could fit, it was still heaven for Finn Wolfhard. All he could focus on was the warmth of Jack's mouth. How soft it was as he slowly went back up, then slid down again. He could feel Jack's saliva building up, and he just couldn't imagine anything better than this.

"You look so pretty with your lips wrapped around me, Jack. So pretty." Finn panted his words out, his mouth parted to let out heavy breaths and soft groans. Jack wanted more of a reaction, he decided, so he quickly moved his hand back to Finn's dick, beginning to pump the part of it that wouldn't fit into his mouth. Finn's head fell back, his eyes squeezing closed as he let out a proper moan. "S-So good! Oh god, your mouth feels-s-so good. Keep going, baby." Finn then ordered, causing Jack to continue moving his head up and down, but faster now. He suddenly made it his goal to pleasure Finn as much as humanly possible, his head and hand simultaneously gaining in speed. He twisted his hand around Finn's member, then swallowed lightly around it.

Finn was trembling, his thighs and hands shaking. It wasn't long before he was letting out continuous moans, staring down at Jack with want-filled eyes. Jack looked up at him through his lashes, which is what sent Finn over the edge.

"J-Jack, fuck!" He choked out as he came in hot spurts down Jack's throat. Jack bummed a bit, taking his hand off of Finn's member but keeping his mouth there while Finn finished. Finn's hands stayed tight in Jack's hair before slowly coming undone, his entire body loosening. Jack slowly pulled away, which caused Finn to let out a final grunt. Jack smiled up at him before swallowing Finn's cum, loving how the thick liquid tasted. Finn panted heavily while watching, his hands slowly moving from Jack's hair and onto the bed. He fell back, laying down fully on the mattress and continuing to pant.

Jack slowly stood up, just now noticing how he was still naked. He just slipped on some boxers before slowly climbing into the bed, leaning down to kiss Finn lovingly. Finn kissed back, but pulled away semi-quickly, sitting up and pulling his boxers back on. He pulled his jeans off, though, then did the same to his leather jacket and striped shirt. Jack watched him while continuing to breathe heavily.

"Are you ok?" Jack suddenly asked aloud, unable to keep the words in. Finn stopped, turning to look at Jack and taking in a deep breath.

"I'm ok, just surprised, is all. I didn't expect any of this." Finn then chuckles nervously, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. Jack nods simply, turning to look at the bed, fiddling with the blankets. Finn sighed a bit. "I-I don't regret it, I'm sorry. I just didn't expect it, and I have a girlfriend so I'm kind of confused. I-I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Finn, I get it." Jack whispers out, not looking up at him but giving a small smile. Finn can't measure how real the smile is, but he doesn't think he should try. He knows Jack is hurting, and he knows he can't fix it.

After quickly getting ready, they slowly climbed into bed and shut the lights off, not speaking as they stared at the ceiling. Jack had so many things to say, but he stayed silent. Finn had nothing to say, but felt the need to say a billion things. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, until Finn finally drifted off to sleep. Jack knew he was asleep, which is when he allowed himself to be sad.

He laid and tried to contain his tears, knowing Jaeden and Wyatt would be back any second. And, as if on cue, the door unlocked. Jack pretended to be asleep as they made their way into the room, whispering to each other about God knows what. Jack wanted to open his eyes and see what they were up to, but he refrained, so as not to get caught.

Once Jaeden and Wyatt were in bed, Jack allowed himself to open his eyes a tad and watch. He waited and waited until they presumed to be asleep, and then he cried. He didn't cry loudly, or obviously, but he cried hard. He cried so hard that his chest hurt, his eyes squeezed as tightly closed as they would go. He couldn't force any air in as he gripped the blankets tightly in his fists. He tried to calm down, taking in quiet gasps of air and slowly opening his eyes. That's when he stopped cold, although his tears carried on.

"Jack? Are you ok?" A familiar voice questioned, and Jack watched as Wyatt sat up in his bed. Jack tried to say yes, but he couldn't force it out, so he stayed quiet. It obviously wasn't long until Wyatt's eyes adjusted to the dark room, and he let out a long breath. "God, Jack, what happened? What's wrong?" He asked, wanting to get up and go to him, but deciding against it. He knows Jack is closed in, and comfort right now would probably make him feel worse. So Wyatt stayed on his bed, staring at Jack as he cried heavily, his pillow soaked and his entire face burning red.

"I-I love h-him, Wy-Wyatt." Jack cried as quietly as possible, then gripped the blankets tighter and closed his eyes. "I fucking l-love him."

And, the next morning, things went back to normal. Finn acted as if last night hadn't happened, and Jack wanted to be mad. He wanted to scream and cry, and Wyatt saw this, but they all ignored it. Finn talked about his girlfriend, and Jack talked back. He laughed with Finn, he cracked jokes with him. He _pretended_ to be ok. He did all of it for Finn.

No one spoke of that night until many months later, and Finn would never know, but that _wrecked_ Jack. Absolutely wrecked him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago and I hate it but whatever. Some of y'all might like it.  
> -Apple


End file.
